1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio/visual equipment and, more specifically to a video monitor attachment for microphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days many companies are careful about how their advertising budget is spent. They want to ensure that their advertising reaches the greatest number of people for the lowest possible cost. One manner of advertising in which this goal can be achieved involves displaying a company's brand or logo on a microphone being used to announce a basketball game or conduct an interview of a high profile person, for example.
By displaying a company's logo or brand on the microphone being used by an announcer or a news correspondent, the company is able to display its brand or logo in front of an audience for the length of the program or interview and, typically, without it being obstructed. This can allow a company to get a relatively increased exposure for relatively little cost, as compared with other forms of advertising, such as commercials that typically only last for approximately 30 seconds to two minutes, and typically cost significantly more.
Using microphones as a form of advertising typically involves using attachments, bearing the company's logo. Such attachments, however, can have certain drawbacks. For example, the attachments in use today typically can only be used with microphones having a handle of a certain width and generally only have a certain number of locations on which to display the company's logo. A further drawback is that the company's logo is typically fixed in one place on the attachment causing the logo to become obstructed if the announcer or news correspondent shifts direction without first advising the camera person.
Thus, a video monitor attachment for microphones addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.